Real Men Will Cry
by Truefan20
Summary: Sequel to Real Women Have Curves. Bella has overcome a lot of insecurities with the help of Edward and the Cullens, however things will only get tougher in her Senior Year. With the arrival of a couple of ex's, the departures of a couple of friends and the uncovering of a secret, trouble is brewing for not only Bella and Edward, but possibly for the town of Forks.
1. Chapter 1: Summer

_Yes, I'm back! (For those of you who have been with me since 2010.) For those of you who are new. Please go and check out the prequel to this story, _Real Women Have Curves_, I promise this story will make way more sense if you do._

_Disclaimer: SM owns all names/characters in this story. I only wish I could be as successful as she is._

_Enjoy =)_

Chapter 1: Summer

The sun kisses my alabaster skin; warming me from the inside out and making me feel like nothing in the world matters except me, lying here, next to friends as our last summer where we're all together draws to a close. The soft 'whoosh' of Alice turning her pages in her magazine, the tweets of birds, the buzzing of an insect that flies past and the sound of the trees moving in the wind are the only things I'm hearing as I reflect on the last year of my life.

At this time last year I was miserable. I was leaving everything I had ever known because I was in so much pain. I wanted to be invisible, unseen, unnoticed. I just wanted a life without getting oinked at, without being called names, without feeling an inch tall and a mile wide.

Edward changed that. A smile forms on my face whenever I think of him. Him and his perfect hair, beautiful eyes, kissable lips, lean body, muscular arms; a blush creeps across my cheeks and down my ample chest at where my mind has currently travelled.

I let my mind wander to those stolen moments we've had this summer. The countless kisses, the feverish groping, the slow love-making, the unquenchable desire for each other that has only gotten more formidable as time has gone on. The month I spent with my mom was difficult. It was great to see my mom and Phil and travel with them while Phil played ball, but I missed Edward like crazy. We had Skype and texting to take the edge off, but it was still hard to not be able to hug him after a long day. He had football camp one of those weeks, which was okay because then he was too busy to be texting me all day and was too tired at night to talk to me except for a few minutes before he crashed. He actually fell asleep mid word once, which was annoying, but adorable.

Since I've gotten back from my visit with my mom a couple weeks ago, we've been inseparable. From boating with his family and movie dates with Alice and Jazz, (who is leaving for Texas next week) to binging on Netflix and even doing our summer homework together, life has been blissful. But, this summer is coming to a close and Alice, spurred on by the imminent departure of her oldest brother and boyfriend, had decided we needed one last hurrah and therefore were going for a week long camping adventure.

Usually, I'm not the camping type, considering my dad's idea of camping is packing up the cruiser with an old army tent and a cooler full of beer and sandwiches and fishing the whole weekend and my mom's idea of camping is building a fort in the living room and roasting marshmallows over the BBQ. Either way, I had never really understood the thrill and lure of pitching a tent in the middle of nowhere.

That being said, the past few days at Crescent Lake have been pretty nice. Currently, the boys are off checking out the old abandoned railroad tunnel while Alice, Rose and I are sunbathing on a rock above the trail. Alice is casually flipping through her magazine when a distant laugh rings out to us from further down the trail.

"It appears the guys are back," Rose sighs as she pulls her mint green and black one piece back up to cover herself again before turning over and sitting up. Just as she finishes repositioning the front of her swimsuit so that the V of the front meets her bellybutton and the clasp is nestled under her boobs another laugh rings out from directly below us.

I sit up and begin unbunching my maxi dress that I was using as an impromptu pillow. Alice finishes flipping through her magazine before sliding it back into her bag just as Jasper grabs her around the waist and hoists her up. Her squeal of surprised delight rings out before she wrestles out of his grasp.

"You're going to expose me Jazz!" She giggles and readjusts her bikini top, making sure the purple and green paisley printed top is firmly over her goodies.

"Anyone up for a game of chicken?" Emmett asks with a pointed look at Rose.

"I suppose," she huffs as she stands and brushes her butt off.

"Me! Me! Me!" Alice answers, hopping up and down.

"Edward, you take Alice, I got Rose." Emmett smirks as he pulls his shirt off and sprints for the edge of the flat rock we're perched on. He throws himself off the small cliff, doing a backflip for show and lands a few seconds later in the water below.

"Show off," Edward grumbles as he pitches himself into oblivion, followed by his own splash a couple moments later.

"Together?" Alice asks Rose as they both approach the ledge slowly and peak over. Rose nods and they grasp hands before taking a couple quick steps and leaping in together.

Jazz looks at me and I shake my head fervently. "I gotta work myself up to this," I answer, taking a seat on the ledge to watch the swimmers below splash and swim toward the shallow end of "The Devils Punch Bowl", as this area of the lake is called. Jazz takes a seat next to me, letting his legs dangle over the edge.

"I'll wait right here until you're ready." He smiles and nudges me with his shoulder. I smile timidly at him.

"So, how was your trek?" I ask, letting my hands fall back onto the rocky ledge behind me, relaxing a little.

"It was good!" He answers. "Kinda cool, kinda creepy. Lots of spiders and cobwebs. Found a skeleton of a long dead animal."

"Ew," I answer shivering in disgust. "So are you excited to go down to Texas?" I ask, groping for some way to change the subject.

"Yes and no," Jasper answers slowly before looking at me with a sad smile on his mouth. "I suppose someone has to tell you because knowing Alice, she won't. Edward, Emm and Rose all know too." He sighs and pauses to collect his thoughts. I look at him expectantly.

"Alice and I are going to take a break," He finally admits. My face falls and I reach out to run my hand along his arm as a form of support. It makes me realize I haven't spent that much time with Jazz. He's usually so quiet and contained. This is probably the most we've talked one on one, ever. "Alice is too proud and obstinate to admit it, but I just can't in good conscience keep her on the line while I'm two thousand miles away."

I nod my understanding. "I'm sorry Jazz."

He sighs and looks up at the sky. "She's going to put on a brave face. She tells me that no matter what we're going to end up together and I wish I could be as optimistic as her, but…" He brings his eyes back to mine, "I just don't know. I'm moving to a completely different part of the country and maybe it's selfish, but I don't want to limit my opportunities and punish myself for taking them. And I don't want to hurt her more than necessary. I can't promise her that things won't change."

I nod and can completely understand what he means.

"It's not that I'm going down there with the intent of looking for someone new." He pauses, a ghost of a smile crosses his face, "Alice…well, she's the once in a lifetime type of girl. It's going to be hard to find someone who can compete with her over my heart." His eyes travel down to the tiny pixie haired beauty sitting on her brother's shoulders, trying her hardest to knock Rose off of Emmett's shoulders.

"I just feel it's better this way." He shrugs and looks back at me.

"I get that Jazz," I nod. "It's going to hurt both of you more if you cling to something that is pulling you in opposite directions than if you were to just let go and see what happens."

"Exactly," he smiles. "I know you'd take it better than Edward."

That makes me frown and look down at the pair of struggling duos. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well," Jazz starts, "Edward is being protective older brother, and I get that. I'd do the same thing. But, I think more of his issue with this is the thought that you and he are going to have to come to this same crossroads in a few short months." His eyes lock onto the side of my face and I can't bring myself to look at him, let alone answer with the lump that's forming in my throat. "He probably thinks that if Alice and I can make it through two thousand miles that no matter what, you two can make it work as well."

Tears threaten to sting my eyes and I choke them back, trying desperately to take a steady breath.

"Have you given any thought to what you want to do after graduation?" Jasper whispers.

"Some," I finally manage to whisper. "I admit most of the imagining I do involves Edward and me going to the same college if not at the very least living in the same city. I just…" My voice breaks and I gasp to try to calm myself. Jasper wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I know Bella," he tightens momentarily. "You can't imagine living your life without him."

I nod as the tears spill over and a sob wracks my body.

Just then a scream and a splash of water break us from our conversation as Alice is pushed off of Edward's shoulders and into the water. Rose and Emmett high five.

"Best out of three?" Edward smiles as he challenges Emmett.

"You think you're ready to jump?" Jazz asks, bumping my shoulder as the four people below take their positions again.

I gulp hard and peek over the edge of the rock again, it has to be fifteen to twenty feet down to the surface of the water, but I swallow my fear and stand, nodding at Jasper as I take my stance.

"Want me to go first?" Jazz asks mildly. I nod again in response. He smiles before dashing for the edge and leaping gracefully away from the rock face. Alice squeals in delight once she hears Jazz hit the water and they all look up at me expectantly.

I close my eyes, forcing down any doubt before open them again, a fierceness taking over my mind and before I can second guess myself again I throw myself off the cliff. My stomach hits my throat and I scream in delight before my feet hit the surface and my body relaxes as I float to the surface. My head breaks the water and I hear a round of applause and smile, letting the adrenaline work its way through my system before swimming over to the others.

**Edward POV**

As we walked back to camp I ruminated over what Jazz had just told me an hour before. He was moving to Texas. He was moving to Texas, and he and Alice were essentially breaking up when that happened. That statement was hard for me to swallow. As Jasper's friend I'm trying to be supportive.

As Alice's brother however, I was pissed. He would be breaking Alice's heart, even if she was too proud to admit it. I grit my teeth and flex my hand around Bella's involuntarily as I think about it. She looks at me, her brown eyes filled with concern and she squeezes back.

We get back to camp and split up to our different tents to change out of our swimming suits. I give Bella the space and privacy to get changed first, standing outside the tent, pacing as thoughts of how this next year at school will be roll through my head.

So now, I'm not only losing my older brother and my best friend, but Bella's asshole of an ex and my last summer fling are both here, seemingly to stay.

We had found out through typical town gossip that Drake had such bad attendance in Phoenix that he had essentially flunked out. Add that to an underage DUI and his parents had had about enough, shipping him off to live with his relatives here in Forks, the Franciscos.

Meg as it happens was living with Leah now as her mother died of breast cancer this past winter, her father she had never known and her only living relative was her grandmother who had Alzheimer's and was in an assisted living home. I felt bad for her, I really did, but I still felt that it was going to be weird having her here.

Bella exits the tent and straightens up next to me, grabbing my arm for stability before looking up at me. She doesn't say anything, just looking into my eyes, knowingly. I pull her in, pressing my nose to her neck and burying my face in her brown hair, pressing her close to my body. She softly runs her hands from the top of my head down my back, comforting me. It's a minute or more before I finally pull back from her. I take a deep breath and let it out, forcing a small smile and kissing her forehead. She smiles back and squeezes my biceps once more before stepping away from me and heading towards the fire pit.

I enter the tent and quickly change into a pair of jeans and a hoodie before leaving and joining her next to the fire.

When I get back to the fire the group is already roasting hot dogs over the fire, Bella smiles and motions to the empty seat next to hers. I join her and she hands me a hot dog and a roasting stick. I smile and lean in for a quick kiss before I warm my hot dog over the fire.

Sometime later the sun has gone down, an entire bag of chips has been depleted and a large package of hot dogs has been disposed of and we're all sitting around with very full stomachs, laughing and reminiscing about our childhoods.

Emmett gives me the signal, a large stretch with pointed fingers before rising to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me ladies, nature calls," He stands and gives me a pointed look. I nod, letting him know I got the signal and he heads into the woods. I give him a few minutes before standing as well.

"Hey anyone want to see something cool?" I ask.

"What is it?" Rose looks at me suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," I grin and stand.

"A surprise?" She scoffs, not moving an inch.

"Yep." I answer stretching my hand out to Bella as an invitation.

"No thanks," Rose answers mildly before snuggling deeper into her camp chair.

"Come on Rose," Alice whines. "I'm sure it's not going to be anything dangerous or scary."

Rose glares at Alice. Alice crosses her arms and glares back. Some girl stare down is happening in front of me and I'm hoping Alice wins.

"What about Emmett?" Rose finally asks as she stands, obviously conceding to Alice's superior staring skills.

"He's already seen it," I answer coolly.

Rose sighs obviously agitated but going along with it. "Fine, but if anything jumps out at me or if we get lost I'm going to beat the shit out of you Edward."

"If that happens I'll help you." Alice giggles and takes Rose's arm. "Jazz you coming?"

Jasper shakes his head. "I'll wait for Emmett, let him know where you're going and that you'll be back soon."

Alice shrugs and nods before I lead them through the campsite and down toward the lake.

When we get within a hundred yards of the lake and the trees start to thin out you can see the glow from the beach. Rose and Alice don't seem to notice but Bella does, leaning over and whispering in my ear, "What is that?"

I put my fingers up to my lips in response and continue on. We get ten yards from where the tree line ends when Alice notices it.

"What's that?" She asks pointing to the glow about halfway down the beach.

As we break the tree line and come out onto the rocky and sandy beach they see him. Emmett is standing in the middle of a bunch of candles lit and shaped like a big heart. Bella looks at me and her eyes are alight, she knows that is going on.

Rose slows but continues moving forward, Alice relinquishes her and stands to one side, staring open mouthed at the scene unfolding.

When Emmett told us what he was planning while we were on our hike today I was floored. How was it that while one of my siblings' relationship was falling apart the other was reaching a milestone like this. I was so happy and excited for Emmett and Rose and so sorry and frustrated for Alice and Jasper.

As soon as Rose reached Emmett, he grabbed her hands. She couldn't muster the words to ask him what was going on, but her eyes said it all.

"Rosalie Hale," Emmett begins, voice trembling but firm. "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you in the third grade. You had those blonde pigtails that ran the entire length of your back. I would sit behind you in Ms. Keppner's class and every once in a while I'd yank them." Rose smiled and a tear slipped down her cheek. "You would scold me and I would just laugh. In the 5th grade you tackled me in touch football because I said you threw like a girl. I've never mad e the mistake of saying you do anything like a girl since then. In 8th grade we played spin-the-bottle at Mike Newton's house and when my spin landed on you, I was so happy. Then when we got into the closet, I got so overexcited that I ended up giving you a bloody nose and a split lip."

Rose grins and wipes the tears from her eyes before placing her hand back in Emmett's.

"It wasn't until high school that I realized that even if you are strong, beautiful, stubborn and forgiving, you can still be hurt. Even though I know you can protect yourself. Even though I know you can be independent. It doesn't mean I don't want to be the one who defends you. It doesn't mean I don't want to help you. And Rosalie Hale," At this point he drops to one knee and reaches into his back pocket. When his hand comes back into view he has a small black box open and there is a small glittering diamond in it. "Will you allow me to defend you when you can't defend yourself, help you when you need some support and love you every day for the rest of our lives?"

Rose breaks down even more and nods fervently as she leans in and kisses Emmett fully. She pulls back and gives him her hand and he slips the small but beautiful diamond onto her left ring finger before standing and wrapping his huge arms around her and kissing her hard and passionately. I look over at Bella and she has a huge smile on her face and looks like she's trying not to bounce up and down. Alice actually is bouncing up and down, looking like she wants to go wrap her small arms around her brother and future sister-in-law. She holds herself back long enough for Emmett and Rose to turn and look at us before she leaps at them with a squeal and hugs them both, then pulls back and grabs Rose's hand to look at the shiny new piece of jewelry.

"Congratulations you two!" I manage to smile and nod at them as Bella breaks free from me and joins Alice and Rose in admiring the ring. Emmett walks over and gives me a hug.

"Thanks for getting her here," Emmett whispers as he looks back at Rose. "I knew that would be the hardest part."

"Yeah, no prob." I answer and clap him once on the shoulder. "Should we head back to camp now?"

"Sure," He answers as he begins to pick up the candles and blow them out before putting them in a plastic garbage bag.

A few minutes later Bella and Alice are chatting animatedly as I follow them back to camp. Emmett and Rose stayed behind, wanting a bit of time to mellow in their newfound commitment to each other.

As we're walking back to camp I get lost in thought again. A strong feeling of jealousy washes over me as I think about tonight's event. How is it that Emmett, who is such an immature goofball, has cemented a life plan with Rose, but Jasper and Alice aren't even considering trying to maintain a long distance relationship? Well, I guess considering Emm and Rose will only be separated by a couple hour drive, not to mention Rose plans on meeting Emmett down in Pullman as a student next year, the two situations are extremely different.

As we arrive back at our campsite we take our seats back around the fire. Jasper has prepared the smore ingredients and we start perfecting the art of marshmallow roasting. Rose and Emmett finally come back an hour or so later, both still sporting huge grins. Another round of congratulations and hugs goes around and soon after that, each couple disappears into their tents.

I'm rooting around in my bag for a warm pair of socks when Bella reenters the tent from her bathroom visit. When she enters I smile and go in for a kiss. The taste of mint is left on her lips from her toothpaste and I lick mine in response. She stows her bathroom stuff and we climb under the pile of sleeping bags, cuddling close for warmth.

"Did you know Emmett was going to propose?" She asks as she nestles into me.

"Yeah, he told me on our hike today." I answer. "Right after Jasper told us that he and Alice were breaking up."

"This is so weird," Bella answers. "I'm so confused about how I feel about everything; First with finding out about Jasper and Alice and then about Rose and Emmett. I feel happy for Rose and Emm obviously, but Jazz and Alice? I don't know how to feel about that."

"It's stupid." I answer stiffly. "Jasper is being a coward. He's taking the easy way out. He's hurting Alice and himself, why? Because he knows he's going to miss Alice and end up cheating on her in Texas if he tries to stay in a relationship with her? That's weak and frankly if that's the kind of boyfriend he is, Alice deserves better."

Bella stiffens at my response and I know she disagrees with me. "I think you're being a little unfair Edward. Jasper isn't a bad guy; he's making a tough decision."

"You're saying you agree with him?" I ask incredulously.

"No, I'm saying I understand that it's a tough decision and he's making the best choice for him and Alice that he knows how to make. Do I think he should at least _try_ to make things work with Alice? Yes. Do I think it's going to be possible for them to stay together in a situation like this? Probably not."

I get what she's saying but it's still a hard pill to swallow. She lets me sit and think for a minute before saying anymore.

"I know it's hard for you Edward. You are losing Emmett and Jasper and they both seem to have polar opposite choices that they are making in their relationships. But this is already going to be hard on both Jasper and Alice, so the least you can do is not make it any more difficult. Just be friends with Jasper and be Alice's big brother."

"Yeah, I know," I nod and squeeze her a little. "It's just a big dose of reality and I'm not sure what to make of things. It reminds me that our time here together in Forks is finite and you and I need to make the most of what we have now. I really hope that our futures don't tear us too far apart." I sigh dejectedly.

"Then let's try to make the best decision we can this year and enjoy the time we have. Hopefully distance won't be an issue for us." She shrugs before peeking up at me. "I plan on spending a very long time with you Edward." And her smile is shy and sweet and I can't help but smile in return.

"Ditto baby," I answer as I lean in to kiss her.

_Leave me some love…or hate…both can fuel me._


	2. Chapter 2: Return

_AN: I'm going to be trying to update once every week or two. We'll see how things go. I have the plot all planned out, just not the little details. Also, I'm writing this during my breaks at work because that seems to be when I'm most focused and apparently creative._

_Anyway, thank you all for reading. If you haven't read Real Women Have Curves, I highly recommend it. Everything is going to make a lot more sense if you do._

_Here's the link www. fanfiction s / 7222957 / 1 / Real-Women-Have-Curves_

**Chapter 2: Return**

**B POV**

Today is the first day of our Senior Year. The summer seemed to slip by way to fast. It was a blast, but way too short and the end of it was a little sad. Jasper finally left for Texas last week. Alice has needed nightly sleepovers with lots of manicures, pedicures and bad reality TV for support. She puts on a strong face, but every once in a while she glazes over and I know she's thinking about Jasper.

Rose on the other hand is on cloud nine. It was a little rough when we got back from the camping trip and Rose showed everyone her ring. Carlisle had already known as the ring that Emmett gave Rose is the one that Carlisle had given Emmett's mother. Esme and Mr. Hale were both concerned. They wanted both Rose and Emm to promise that Rose was not pregnant and that they wouldn't rush things. Both Rose and Emmett were blue in the face by the time they got done promising no wedding until after Rose graduated and no babies until after college.

After that everyone seemed okay with it. Alice seemed the most excited for them; I think because it took her mind off of Jasper and put her energy into something positive and happy. Either way, it had been all anyone had been talking about the past week.

I wait in my room, reading, of course. Edward is due to pull up to the house any minute now. My truck had been out of order the past few days as the alternator had given out and needed replacing. Jacob, my mechanic, had been busy with football and unable to come over and repair the part. I hear Edward's Subaru honk from out front and quickly jump up, grabbing my jacket and backpack as I exit the front door.

I slide into the passenger seat and look over at him. He forces a smile and leans in to kiss me. I peck him on the lips before buckling my seatbelt. The whole way to school his hands are ringing the steering wheel and I know it's because he's nervous, not for school but for a couple of students in particular. We arrive at the school twenty minutes before the first bell rings. As we walk hand-in-hand towards the entrance I spot a group of students that are milling around a white BMW. I recognize a couple of them as members of The Volturi, a band that consists of Aro, Marcus and Caius and a few groupies that haven't graduated yet. When we're ten feet away from the car a head pops up and I recognize immediately that it's Drake. My breath catches and I keep my feet moving determinedly forward.

I hadn't seen him since the graduation ceremony before summer. I didn't dare make eye contact with him, not wanting to give him the opportunity he needed to say or do anything to Edward or I. As we pass I hear a pig snort and then Tanya's cackle break out from the group. Edward's hand stiffens in mine. I grip his back, plaster the most genuine smile on my face and look at him. He looks back at me and his face softens a little. He needs to know that I'm not letting it bother me and neither should he. I lean my head on his shoulder for a moment as we walk, never breaking stride and not giving the group of torturers the time of day. If they want me to react they're going to have to up their game.

**E POV**

The pig snort was expected, I knew they would try something. But Bella's smile was not expected. She really had grown a lot since last year if this was her reaction a very pointed insult. The more space we put between us and the newest addition to Forks High School the better I can breathe and the more I relax.

Bella and I make our way to our Chemistry class but don't get very far before Angela is rushing up to us.

"Oh good, there you two are!" Angela smiles warmly and hugs Bella. "I wanted to know Bella if you'd like to help with the student council?"

Bella blanches before raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Isn't that elected by the student body? I didn't run last year for it at all."

"Well yes, but there are positions that aren't voted for," Angela amends. "And as student body president this year it's my job to make sure that we have people for those positions. I had Kelly doing the event planning up until she found out she was moving. Her dad is military and is being relocated."

"And you want me to do it?" Bella asks dumbfounded.

"Well, yes. If you're up for the challenge." Angela holds her breath and looks at Bella expectantly.

Bella bites her lip and screws her face up in consternation. "What about Alice?" Bella offers.

"I already asker her, she said she was super slammed this year already and can't. She was actually the one who recommended you. She said that you were the one who came up with the amazing theme for prom last year."

"Well yeah," stammers Bella, "But I've never done anything like event planning. I just had one idea."

"Bella, it's high school student council. Not Congress." Angela smirks and crosses her arms. "We're not expecting you to change the world. Just come up with a few ideas and figure out how to work in the confines of a budget."

Bella sighs, "Fine, I guess I'll do it."

Angela smiles and hugs Bella again. "Alright, the first meeting is tomorrow after school." And with that Angela turns and heads to class before Bella can take it back or cancel.

"Hey look at the Brightside," I add, "At least you can put 'Member of the Student Council' on your College Applications now."

She shrugs and nods as we head to our first class of the day. Luckily we have AP Chemistry, AP Literature, Trigonometry and AP Government at the same time. The only two we don't have together were our Foreign Language and P.E. classes. Because of my sports involvement I was encouraged by Coach Williams to take the Weight Training course while Bella took a general P.E. class.

The final bell rings as we take our seats in our Chemistry class. We sit together at one of the dozen two-person blacktop tables and wait for instruction from Mrs. Harrison. There's a multitude of tools, gadgets and beakers in front of us.

Mrs. Harrison begins by taking attendance. Calling names and getting met with "Here" and "Yes". I scan the room and steadily calm as I verify that there is no Drake or Meg in this class. Considering Bella and I are both in Honors and College level classes I expected this might be the case.

Once everyone has been accounted for Mrs. Harrison begins passing out a syllabus and our textbooks.

The same kind of thing happens in all of our classes that day; Teachers passing out their rules and guidelines with small variations about things like cell phone and iPod use to restroom breaks and talking during class.

Once lunch rolls around we're both getting edgy because we know that our paths split. She goes to Spanish while I go to French, immediately following our gym classes. We reconvene at the end of the day for our AP Gov class.

As we get through the line for today's lunch of burritos I scan the room for a table. I see Alice sitting with Angela and head that direction. As we sit Alice waves and gets an excited look on her face. "Bella, Angela just told me the good news! You took the position of event planner!"

"Yes Alice," Bella rolls her eyes. "I was kind of forced into it if anything."

"Oh shush," Alice scolds. "This will be good for you; something to pad your college application and put some energy into. Edward has sports; I have cheerleading and Prom Committee, which of course you're going to be helping me with." She waves a fork at Bella and gives a challenging look.

"Yes Alice," Bella rolls her eyes and begins picking at her burrito but her smile betrays her fake frustration.

"How have everyone's classes been?" I ask groping for more conversation to keep my mind from wandering. When I look back up everyone is staring at me. Well, not me exactly, staring at something just behind me.

I turn and see Meg there, smiling. "Hi, can I sit with you guys?" She asks cheerfully. Everyone looks at me slack mouthed. I look at Bella whose face is blank while her eyes dart from me to Meg.

Before I can sputter an answer though she continues, "I know this is awkward and I know that I'm probably the last person you want sitting with you but I don't know anyone else here. I'm not permitted to attend the Rez school because I'm not a member of the Quileute tribe. I completely understand if you say no, but I really hope you don't because I don't want to be the awkward new girl that everyone gawks at."

Her eyes drift from me to Bella and back. "I'm specifically asking the two of you because I know that you two are together and I know that Edward and I have a past. But that was over before it ever began and I respect that the two of you are together. I have no interest in coming between you. I simply want friends."

I look at Bella and she looks at me, then she looks back up at Meg and nods. Meg smiles and takes a seat across the table from us. "Thank you," She answers smiling, her shoulders relaxing more.

As I look at her my memory from last summer comes back. Her dark blonde hair is shorter than I remember, much shorter. It was past her shoulders when I knew her, now it's just under her earlobes. She was softer a year ago too. Her eyes are slightly hardened; her body looks slimmer, more muscular than last year too. She's still has curves, but she seems sturdier? More solid? Something like that.

"So what are we talking about?" Meg asks before taking a bite of her food.

"Uhh," Alice starts looking between Bella and me for confirmation.

"How our classes are going," Angela finishes for her. "Do we like our teachers? Are we paired with any crappy partners already? That kind of thing."

"Ah, yeah I've been paired with a girl named Tanya in my Anatomy class. Doesn't seem like the brightest bulb in the box. She was too busy looking at herself in the mirror and passing notes to care about what the teacher was saying. Not looking forward to having that for a whole semester."

I snort and look at Bella, she is smiling slightly and has one eyebrow raised. I grab her hand squeeze she smirks and looks back at Meg. "I can tell Meg that you chose the right table to sit at. And you're definitely on track to calling me a friend."

Meg smiles and the rest of lunch finishes without incident; everyone discussing their first day back and things that happened over the summer.

_Reviews make me smile_


	3. Chapter 3: Torture

_Alright- don't get used to this...but yes I'm updating again. Only because these are two short ones and I couldn't help myself. I had to show a little bit more of the Meg dynamic coming to light. Also, your reviews have me smiling like an idiot. I forgot how much reviews are like crack to writers._

_But like I said, don't get used to this. Enjoy =)_

**Chapter 3: Torture**

**B Pov**

Turns out both Meg and I have Spanish and P.E. together. I was both surprised and a little perturbed by the idea of becoming friends with her. She started off on the right foot, being upfront and honest, not to mention her tirade about Tanya. If I was being honest with myself a _big _part of me was still insecure about this and I was going to keep a sharp eye on Meg around Edward. That being said, in the meantime I could at least _try_ to be her friend. It beat the other option of being a total bitch to her for no other reason but unjustifiable jealousy. Eventually actions would speak loud and clear if there was something to worry about.

Edward, Meg and I walk towards the locker rooms laughing at something Meg has just said. So far I've noticed she's very talkative and very funny. She seems nervous and to talk more when she's in that state. She keeps her distance from Edward, allowing me to be between them.

When we arrive at the locker rooms Edward pulls on my hand, slowing me to a halt. Meg stops when she's noticed but I wave her ahead.

"I'll be there in a minute," I smile as Edward's hands snake around my waist. Meg smirks and nods before heading into the locker room. His lips ghost across the skin behind my ear and a spark goes up my spine.

"I don't want to let you go," He whispers, softly biting my earlobe. This time a visible shudder courses through my body and I turn around to face him, bringing my lips to his and nipping softly at his chin and jaw as I draw away.

"We'll see each other soon." I smile at Edwards slight groan.

"I know but still, I wish I had taken general P.E. now." He whines.

"Are you worried about me being in the next two classes with Meg?" I ponder as he softly pushes me against the wall, his hands softly gripping at the slightly exposed skin of my hips.

"Nooooo..." He answers noncommittally. "Maybe." He finally amends after another languorous kiss. "Sort of." He changes tune after another longer than five second kiss.

I giggle. "Me too, but it can't be worse than having Drake in both classes." And just as I say that an oinking sound passes us. Edward's whole demeanor changes and his eyes fill with a different kind of fire. I immediately grab onto his face, forcing him to keep his eyes locked on mine.

"Nice slice of ham there Eddie, hope she wins a blue ribbon at the fair this year." Drake's venomous chide is met with a small chorus of laughs that continues toward the locker room. The insult cuts Edward deeper than me and he grits his teeth together so hard I think he might chip a tooth.

"Don't Edward." I whisper forcefully. "Do not give him what he wants." His eyes bore into mine and a deep-seated hatred is stirring there. "Please Edward. I promise that if we don't rise to his stupid comments they will stop."

"Like they stopped in Phoenix?" He spits and scrunches his eyes closed.

"That was different." I stammer. "I was weak then. I was alone. I reacted. I ran."

"And he knows that," Edward slaps the wall behind me. I reach behind me and grab his hand, bringing the backs of his fingers to my lips, kissing away the tension.

"Yes, but he doesn't know how I've changed. He doesn't know that I'm stronger now. Stronger because of you. Stronger for you. Just promise me Edward, whatever he says in that locker room, you won't react. Don't get aggressive. Please Edward, I'm begging."

"Bella you don't have to beg me for anything." His face finally softens and when he reopens his eyes the fire is gone. He's soft Edward again. "I'll try to tune him out. I promise." With that he kisses me again, softly and sweetly.

"Thank you," I whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answers before breaking away from me and heading down the hallway towards the boys locker room. I watch him yank the door open and disappear before walking into the girls changing room.

Meg has saved me a seat on a bench and the gym teacher comes in with a bucket full of locks.

"Good afternoon students, I'm Ms. Finnegan. Pick a lock, the code is on a post-it on the back. Memorize the code or keep it somewhere safe. Select a locker then head toward the other end of the locker room where the offices are. You will be given a pair of shorts and a shirt, you will throw them in this bin at the end of the day." Her hand slaps a large gray trash can that says_ Soiled_ on the side. "Each day you will be issued a new set of work out uniforms at the offices. Any questions?"

A round of hands shoots up and girls ask questions such as, "What if we forget our lock codes?" and "What color are the shirts and shorts?" or "Can we just keep a pair to ourselves and take them home to wash them ourselves?" Mrs. Finnegan answers them in a bored monotone like she has answered each one dozens of times today already.

Meg leans over to me, "So long as they are not puce, lime or orange colored I'm okay, otherwise I'm going to look sick just about every day." I giggle and we're dismissed to go grab our locks and uniforms. The shorts are black, knee length and the shirts range from emerald to soft grass green depending on how old the shirts are.

Meg and I both grab some fresh ones out of the largest sized bins and choose lockers next to each other.

"Thanks again Bella," Meg says softly as we begin changing into our new outfits.

"For what?" I ask as I put the last of my stuff in the locker and close it.

"For having pity on me. You could have easily ran me off, told me to get lost and never look at you or Edward again." She smiles weakly and I shrug.

"I was the new girl last year. I know what it's like not knowing anyone and not knowing who to trust. And besides, I haven't made my mind up about you completely yet. I mean after all you did try to outbid me on Edward last spring..." I smirk at her as she slips her tennis shoes on.

"Fair enough..." She slams her locker closed and swiftly locks it up. "But in my defense I didn't know he was your boyfriend at the time. I just thought it would be nice to say hi again and see what he had been up to. I promise my intentions were strictly platonic."

"Have you seen Edward?" I raise an eyebrow sarcastically. "I don't think any girl could look at him and only want platonic..."

"Also a fair point..." She laughs as we leave the doors into the gymnasium and a flurry of activity is everywhere. Volleyballs are flying in both directions and there are at least six volleyball nets setup. I groan internally, I'm terrible at volleyball.

We walk over to Ms. Finnegan and she hands us a ball and tells us to find a clear area and wait for further instruction. Meg grabs the volleyball and smiles before turning and heading back toward the girls and boys goofing around with the volleyballs.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I know he's hot..." Meg continues our conversation from earlier. "But, I hadn't seen him in forever and what happened between us the summer before was fun, but it wasn't exactly romantic. It was more awkward than anything." I stiffen and my face goes red. Meg seems to notice. "Sorry," she says, "I'm used to talking to Leah about this."

I nod stiffly and before anymore can be said Ms. Finnegan is instructing us on proper form to pass and set volleyballs. Half an hour later we're being dismissed back to the locker rooms to change back out of our "prison outfits" and back into our "civilian clothes" as Meg as decided to name them.

When we exit the locker rooms Edward is waiting, he's leaning against a wall and he has his eyes closed and his IPod in his ears. I walk over and yank one of the earbuds out. He snaps his eyes open and smiles when he sees me.

"How was it?" He asks looking at me, glancing at Meg and then back at me with a meaningful look.

"Fine," I answer stiffly. "We're doing volleyball. How was weight lifting?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," His eyes follow something behind me and when I turn to look I see Drake tracking us with his eyes as he walks past. There is no oink or insult. Just a sneering stare. Meg notices too and her attention is drawn to the stare off.

Edward grabs my hand and we walk toward our classes, luckily all the language classes are right next to each other so Edward can walk all the way to class with me.

"Who was that guy?" Meg asks curiously from my left.

"An ass." I state casually.

"Ah," She looks at me and I minutely shake my head no and point toward Edward who is too busy in his own thoughts to notice. When we arrive at the Foreign Languages hall Edward stops for a moment, kisses me on the forehead and then silently crosses into the French class.

"What was that about?" Meg asks.

"It's a long story." I answer as we find two seats next to one another.

"Alright, I'm interested," Meg answers her eyes alight with curiosity as she looks at me expectantly.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be that open with you yet." I answer shaking my head.

Meg frowns. "Alright, but can you at least tell me the guys name?"

"His name is Drake Higgins. And he is a total ass." I roll my eyes.

"Just an ass?" A voice oozes from behind me and I turn to see Drake, sitting behind us with an amused but toxic sneer on his face. I fight the urge to feint or puke or both as I look from Meg to Drake and back again. Is it too late to transfer out of this class?

_DUN-DUN-DUN! Stay tuned for next weeks episode of Real Men Will Cry. We'll hear a little more from Edward and maybe find out about how his and Drake's class went._

_OH! Also...check out my Facebook for little extras on outfits or songs, that kind of thing... www. facebook tru. franklin_


End file.
